


Show Family

by sugarwolf



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Concert, F/M, First Meetings, Kind of fluffy, Swearing, mosh pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwolf/pseuds/sugarwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava goes to a hardcore punk concert and thinks she can handle herself. She forgets how little she actually is. Thankfully Odin is there to watch her back and keep her from getting swept away in a sea of sweat and eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Family

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a The Story So Far concert a few days ago and the post concert depression is hitting hard. This is based on my experience at the concert. I didn't really proof read this so please pardon any mistakes.

Ava Ire was a well rounded person when it came to music. She could listen to most anything- even country sometimes- and she prided herself on this fact. While classical was arguably her favorite genre, alternative has a special place in her heart and was also arguably her favorite genre.  
It had surprised her roommate, Maggie Lacivi, considerably the first time she came home from class and found Ava cooped up in her room blasting some hardcore punk while she studied. She surprised Maggie even more when Ava asked her if she wanted to go to a concert with her. Specifically a punk concert. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Maggie screeched, narrowing her eyes at the redhead.

“No!” Ava protested instinctively then she hesitated. “Wait..why do you say that?” She squeaked, peering at Maggie anxiously from across the table. 

Maggie sighed and grabbed her ponytail, running her fingers from the base to the ends out of habit in an effort to calm down. If she yelled at Ava now there is no way she would be able to actually talk any sense into her. “Don’t act like you don’t know what i mean. You know how those concerts are.” 

Maggie placed her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together, leaning her chin gently down onto her hands. “You, Ava Ire, are 5’1” and 110 pounds of pure rage and anxiety. You would get swept away and crushed at a hardcore punk concert. You can’t handle it,” She spat the words out and her face turned bitter.

Ava glared at Maggie and began to argue but Maggie cut her off. “And no, i will not go with you. I do not want to be anywhere near that kind of concert.”  
“Too rowdy and too many gross, sweaty, bearded weirdos,” She shuddered before pushing her chair away from the table.

“Fine! You don’t have to go but I still want to. I can handle my own despite how I look!” Ava seethed as she also stood up to go to her room. “I know how you think these kinds of concerts are but this one really won’t be that crazy. I can handle it just fine” and with that she turned on her heel and stormed towards her room.

“By all means, go, Ava, but be aware of yourself or else your dumb ass is going to get seriously hurt.” Maggie sang the last bit and Ava slammed her door, obviously not caring for whatever else the other girl had to say. 

Dear TiTAN that girl was stubborn. But so was Maggie and she wasn’t about to argue anymore about. Ava could go alone. 

+++++

The sun beat down on Ava as she sat in line outside the venue. She had got there a few hours early to get a good spot in line so she could be close to the stage and as a result she has spent a few hours waiting in the heat, surrounded by other concert goers. She was flushed from waiting outside for so long and she was pretty sure she would have a nice tan by the time the doors opened. She downed the last few sips of her water bottle as the people around her stood up. The line was moving. They must be letting people inside, she thought as she tried to unstick her shirt from her sweaty back. 

Inside Ava made a beeline through the double doors to the front of the barricade. There were a few people in front of her but she could still see the stage pretty well. If she wanted to, she could have wormed her arms through the people and grabbed the barricade. Satisfied with her spot, she pulled out her phone to check the time. The first band would be opening soon.

Once the room was filled and Ava was pressed up against the people around her, the lights dimmed and the band came out. Ava was thankful they were pretty calm and found their music to be quite relaxing, even though they were a bit boring. She needed to adjust to the crowd around her. She hadn’t expected the concert to be this packed. There was barely any room to move. She focused on her breathing and stared at the ceiling. 

She was glad for the band. Everyone had their eyes trained on them and it made her feel like people weren’t staring at her or thinking she was weird for looking panicked. By the time they finished their set, Ava was more comfortable in the crowd and was able to enjoy the music. The band she was really looking forward to seeing would be going on last. She had one more band to see before them. 

All that deep breathing she had done earlier did not prepare her to the next band that came on. They were a group that Ava had never heard of so she didn’t know what kind of music they played. 

They were hardcore. Probably the most heavy out of all the bands there and it was a startling change from the first group. Not even 30 seconds into the first song people were shoving. Her eyes went wide as she stumbled forward, crashing into the back of the guy in front of her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that part of the crowd had dissolved into a circle pit. She felt like a deer in headlights as people moshed and knocked her around. She could feel her panic rising as the band continued to play and it only got rowdier. 

“I hate that there’s a barricade! I hate this fucking barricade!” The lead singer yelled into his mic, leaning over the edge of the stage. “I want to see you guys get past this barrier! Don’t let them stop you! Let’s get fucking crazy!” 

Oh TiTAN. A call to arms, Ava thought as her eyes got wider, if that was even possible. The next thing she knew people were clawing their way up over people in an effort to crowd surf.

“Maggie was right,” Ava mumbled with a growing sense of dread. “I can’t-” she stopped herself. 

No way was she going to let Maggie be right. She said she could handle herself at this concert and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t.  
Ava steeled her resolve and put her arms up on either side of her, balling her hands into fists. The next thing she knows, she’s getting punched in the nose and the eye before receiving the finishing blow- a kick to the shoulder by an overzealous crowd surfer. 

“You fucker!” She hissed angrily as she slipped from where she was standing. She could do this, she could get through this set, she had to do this, she had to get through- a pair of warm hands placed themselves on her sides. Ava jumped and began to turn to look at who was touching her with fire in her eyes, venom ready to pour from her lips. The last thing she needed was some fucking creep touching her. 

"A-a-are y-you okay?" She could feel his warm breath on her face as she wheeled to face him. She was greeted with dark eyes that seemed to glow beneath thick brows that were knitted together in tension. He was considerably taller than her and was trying to lean down towards the shorter girl as best as he could in the packed crowd. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" She shoved his hands away, her face flushing with anger. She had been pushed and shoved around during most of this set and she wasn't about to put up with a pervert. 

He laughed and raised his brows. "W-w-w-wow! No n-need t-to get s-so snippy." He ran his fingers through his hair and sneered. "I w-was j-just t-trying to help you."  
Ava scoffed and turned back towards the show.

"I don't need your help." She grumbled. He rolled his eyes at the back of her head. 

Trying to help? Maybe he was but she didn't want to find out whether or not he had malicious intent. And who does he think he is? Ava could handle herself just fine. She did not need help from some weird punk guy. Well, technically, she could also be considered a weird punk girl. And maybe he wasn't a threat. He looked genuinely concerned when she first turned around. Ava chewed at her lip as she reflected on the exchange. 

Her thoughts are interrupted when the lead singer screams, "Last song! I want to see you guys get crazy!"

Ava groans and puts her arms back up on either side of her. Just in time too since the crowd lurched immediately and she found herself falling into the person beside her. She was shoved again from the other side and felt her feet slipping beneath her. She closed her eyes tight, preparing to fall and get swept away by the crowd... but it doesn't come.  
She opens her eyes and realizes she's being held firmly in place by two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Don't f-freak out." The boy from before whispers in her ear. Ava shivers slightly and nods her head. 

"Okay," she chokes out. "Thank you." He really was trying to help and she was grateful. She felt silly about accusing him earlier of having bad intentions. 

They stood like that until the song ended, the tall boy shielding her from the brunt of the of the moshers around them. When the band left the stage he released his hold on Ava and sighed. She exhaled shakily, relieved that the band was gone and the crowd was calm. 

"Now that that's over with!" She turned to the boy and smiled shyly, "I'm Ava. Sorry for being so..." Her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat. 

"I'm just not used to this. This is my first time at a concert like this," she said laughing lightly. 

The dark haired boy gave her a wolfish grin and shook his head, "I f-figured as m-m-much. I'm Odin." 

"Odin," Ava repeated his name, testing it out. It rolled off the tongue nicely.

Ava could see now that the lights had gotten brighter how attractive he was. His dark hair looked was messy like he just got out of bed and his face was framed with dark facial hair. Ava absentmindedly wondered if his hair was soft. She followed the line of his jaw up and admired his cheekbones.  
She suddenly realized that she had been staring at him a little longer than was socially acceptable and could feel a blush creeping up her neck. 

He smiled at the sight in front of him. Ava seemed to light up with her bright red hair, sparkling eyes and, oh TiTAN, was she blushing? 

"Firefly." He muttered out loud, staring at her in amazement, feeling himself start to blush too. He coughed nervously and rubbed his hands on his thighs. 

"S-so y-you're here to s-s-see The Story So Far?" Odin cocked his head. Judging from the way she reacted to the last band, they were not who Ava came to see. TSSF was the only band left. 

"Oh yeah! I absolutely love them. I've been dying to see them live," She bounced on her heels, smiling. 

"M-me too!" Odin leaned forward excitedly, "I h-hope they perform R-R-Roam or H-High Regard." Just then the lights dimmed and the crowd started to scream. 

"Eep! They're coming out!" Ava squealed as she turned to face the stage. 

The crowd began to get rowdy again, jostling her around as TSSF started the first song. Ava recognized it as Quicksand and she sang along. 

"This quicksand it pulls me under! It pulls me underneath her," Ava sang her heart out, squeezing her eyes shut, fully immersing herself in the moment. 

Once again, she found herself lurching forward as the people behind her moshed except this time Ava instinctively reached for Odin's hand behind her. As she fumbled for his hand she felt warmth on her side as Odin placed a steady hand on her waist. 

"G-gonna let m-m-me h-help this time?" She could hear his smirk. 

"Yes. Please." She squeaked out with relief and with that he pulled her closer to him, putting the other arm around Ava to keep the crowd from getting too close. 

Ava was glad this broody looking boy was watching out for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from my sister. I was telling her about the concert and how some guy had watched out for me and she was like "oh man show families are the best!" and proceeded to tell me about how a bunch of people helped her look for her wallet at a concert.


End file.
